Narcissus
by Beautiful Youth
Summary: Okay my first chapter. Hope you enjoy Like in my bio, all the sex scenes are not going to be in detail. So don't hate me to much. Just enjoy it, cause it really is my dream.


**I do not own none of the Kuroko no Basket characters, but the idea of my little story that always been in my head… In some of my chapters there will be yaoi in it, so just be ready. And yes I do things different, deal with it.**

The morning sun shined though Kuroko's widow, the sun was as bright was it could ever be this morning. As Kuroko tried to cover his face from the rays, he felt something heavy on his side. Kuroko turned to see if it was Tetsuya Number 2 on his bed again, but as he turned a kiss was planted on his lips.

Kagmai: Wake up love.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes to see Kagmai on his side, looking straight into his eyes.

Kuroko: What time is it?

Kagmai: Haha, it's time to get up for work… You'll be late for work.

Kuroko: Is that so.

Kuroko turned to face Kagmai eyes. Grabbing Kagmai face, Kuroko brought his lips to his lip to return the kiss.

Kuroko: How about we skip my "Surprise Party", and do something else tonight.

Kagmai: Surprise Party? What are you talking about?

Kuroko: -rolls eyes- Kagmai, you can't fool me.

Kagmai gave off a big smile, blushing a little, because he knows he been caught. Still blushing Kagmai went in for a deep kiss, dancing with Kuroko's tongue.

Kagmai: Time for work.

Kagmai said, running into the bathroom to get ready for work himself. Kuroko shook his head and got up to start his birthday craziness.

xXx

* * *

"Buzzz Buzzzzz", the alarm went off in Kise bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he sees Kasamatsu rushing to get his thing together for the day.

Kise: Running late again, are we?

Kasamatsu: Shut up.

Kasamatsu finally got all his stuff ready for work. He came on the side of Kise and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Kasamatsu: Okay I'm leaving.

Kise: Don't come home late… Kuroko's party is today.

Kasamatsu paused when he heard Kise say that, and slowly turned to Kise.

Kasamatsu: Yeah, about that. I won't be able to make it… The team has a game today.

Kise: That's fine, I understand.

Kasamatsu: -sign of relief- Thank you babe.

Kise watched Kasamatsu walk out the door. When Kasamatsu was gone, Kise took a quick glance at the clock. Kise licked his lips and touched his neck, because he knew what was coming next.

Few minutes later the door open and Aomine came in with his uniform, because of his night shift. Walking around in the house he finally reached Kise's bedroom. As he walked in he sees Kise in a blue robe and thong waiting for him.

Aomine: Well, well, what do we have here?

Kise: -rolls over on back- Boy, did you take forever.

Aomine unbutton his shirt and got on top of Kise.

Aomine: Are you rushing me, Sir?

Kise: Hmm, I guess I am. –starts unbuckling Aomine's pants-

Aomine smiled is evil smile licking his lips. Letting Kise finish unbuckling his pants. He then stuck two fingers in Kise mouth for Kise to suck on.

Aomine: Well then, let's get started then.

Aomine said, as he grabbed Kise's member and replace his fingers with his lips, sucking on his tongue.

xXx

* * *

Aida: That's a stupid card.

Kiyoshi: No its not. This is so Kuroko.

Aida, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were at a card store getting a card for Kuroko. It was there first time coming to this store, because it just opened up, and they couldn't believe how much cards there were. All three of them were having a hard time picking the best card for him.

Hyuuga: Why are we still here?!

Aida: How about we all just chose one card we agree on.

Kiyoshi: The card in my hand is perfect.

Aida & Hyuuga: NO!

Kiyoshi puts the card down and went on the other side to find a card.

Aida: So has he asked you yet? -whispered-

Hyuuga: No. -whispered-

Aida: Well I promise you, he loves you. I just don't know why he's taking so long to ask you out. -whispered-

Hyuuga: He just needs to ask me, that's all I'm asking for. -whispered-

While Aida and Hyuuga were talking, they didn't notice that Kiyoshi had came back with someone by his side.

Kiyoshi: Look who I found!

When Aida and Hyuuga turn, their eyes widen and mouths dropped.

Aida: Oh my gosh.

xXx

* * *

Kise gotten out of the shower, with his hair soaking wet but smelling good with the shampoo he put in it. As he walked over to his mirror he noticed bite marks on his chest and small little hickeys.

Kise: Well at least it's not a lot this time.

Kise got dressed in the bathroom and when he finished he walked in the bedroom to see Aomine still naked and asleep in his bed.

Kise: Hey! Get up loser! -throws phone at him-

Aomine: Was that really necessary?

Aomine said, getting up really slowly from the bed, still half asleep. Aomine then watched Kise move around, getting ready for his photo shoot. Kise then turned around and turned back with a little smile on his face.

Kise: Is there a reason why you're watching me, and not getting dressed.

Aomine: Its fine, cause you like it when I watch you.

Kise: I'll let you think that… So how's Sakurai?

Aomine attitude changed when he Kise say Sakurai name. Aomine got up to put on his pants, then walked over behind Kise, holding Kise waist.

Aomine: And how's Kasamatsu?

Aomine licked Kise's ear after saying that and made his why in front of Kise pants.

Aomine: Because you know very well, when Kasamatsu out of the picture, so is Sakurai… And besides, me and Sakurai do it for fun. You on the other hand, is with Kasamatsu.

Aomine waited for Kise response before unzipping the blonde male's pants for a second round. Kise then turned to face Aomine.

Kise: You're the reason why I'm with Kasamatsu… If you have never cheated on me that-

Aomine: Damn Kise! I won't want to hear this again.

Aomine walked away from Kise after saying that. He put the rest of his clothes and got his things ready to leave. Kise watched him patiently as Aomine moved around frustrated, not sure what Aomine will say next.

After Aomine gotten all his stuff ready he paused to look at Kise. When Aomine's and Kise's eyes met, Kise put his head down, turning a little red. Aomine gave off a little smile and walked back over to Kise.

Aomine: Can you please look at me?

Aomine said placing his hand on Kise's cheek. Moving his hand to Kise's chin, Aomine pulled his head up so their eyes could meet again.

Aomine: Have I ever told you, you have some beautiful eyes?

Kise: -blushes more- Shut up.

Aomine laughed and gave Kise a tenderly kiss.

Aomine: We'll talk about this next later.

Was the last thing Aomine said was he got his stuff and walked out the door. Kise waited to hear the front door close before he made a move. And when Kise heard the door close, he slide down to the floor and started to cry.

xXx

* * *

It was now 3:00 and Alex had her follow up appointment on her back. As she waited in the waiting room, she was thinking what kind of a gift card to get for Kuroko. Thinking about it hard she didn't hear the nurse call her name.

Takao: Ms. Alexandra Garcia!

Alex: Did you just call me by my full name.

Takao: I called you like four time.

Alex rolled her eyes at Takao and then went into the back with him.

Alex: Do that again and I'll beat you up.

Takao: Aw, I love you too.

Alex: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Takao laughed and asked all the questions he had to ask her about her back.

Alex: Are you going to be at Kuroko's party tonight?

Takao: Oh, I'm really not sure… Me and Shin-chan been fighting lately.

Alex: You two been fighting? But ya'll are the perfect couple.

Takao: Well, if your ex asks to meet up again, there's going to be problems.

Alex: What! Miyaji still trying to get your ass.

Right when Takao was about to open his mouth, Midorima came in with his clipboard. And immediately Takao and Alex both shut their mouths. As Midorima was talking to Alex, Alex kept looking at Takao. She notices that Takao was acting completely different.

Midorima: Is that fine Alex?

Alex: Huh?

Midorima: I'm offering the heating pad for your back.

Alex: Oh, yeah, that's fine.

Midorima: Okay then I'll put that in for you, and that's really all today. So I'll see you next time.

Midorima and Alex shook hands to say bye to each other. And before Midorima left the room he took a quick glance at Takao, like he wanted to say something, but instead he just left the room.

Alex: So it's been like that with you two.

Takao: Pretty much.

Alex gave Takao and big hug and said "Everything is going to be alright", and then left the room. When Alex left, Takao went out to the hallway and saw Midorima leaning on the wall, waiting for him. Takao took a deep breath and walked up to him.

Takao: I said no to him.

Takao said slowly looking up at Midorima, but Midorima wouldn't look up at him. He was getting the cold shoulder, Takao thought.

Takao: Okay… I'll see you tonight then.

Still getting no answer for him, Takao walked off to another room, eyes filling up with tears.

xXx

* * *

There was one more kid at the Sunny Hills daycare. So while the little girl was drawing Kuroko and Momoi were cleaning up the place so they could leave early too.

Momoi: So, your happy to live another year?

Kuroko: Haha, very funny… So where is the surprise party this time?

Momoi: What are you talking about silly?

Kuroko: Okay now.

Few minutes later the little girl's mother came in.

Momoi: We can go home!

Momoi said, as her and Kuroko locked up the place and walked the little girl and her mother outside.

Momoi: Okay! Now get in the car.

Kuroko: I can see why you drove me to work now.

Momoi: Because it's party time!

Momoi and Kuroko both laughed and got into Momoi's white Nissan Maxima.

xXx

* * *

Aida: Kagmai! Is everything ready!

Aida yelled as she got the text message from Momoi that her and Kuroko were on the way. Kagmai, Kise, Aomine, Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Alex, Aida, Hyuuga, Hanamiya and others were all at club Zero getting ready for Kuroko's party.

Kagmai: Everything is ready but the cake.

Aida: Where's Murasakibara?

Kise: He's going to be late, because Akashi forgot something.

Aida: Shit!

Alex: It'll be fine. At least his coming, now get in your places. There here!

Everybody went into their places and the club music went quiet, waiting for Kuroko and Momoi to come it. Seconds later Momoi came in covering Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko: Okay, I been here to many time. Why is there no music playing?

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Momoi took her hands off Kuroko eyes, to see everyone jumping out of their places celebrating Kuroko's birthday. But then Aida noticed something.

Aida: You don't look really surprise?

Kuroko: Well you see-

Kagmai: Let's get this party started!

Kagmai said, putting his arm around Kuroko and getting between Aida and Kuroko. And in no time the music started up again and everyone started dancing.

Kuroko: No party, huh?

Kagmai: -kisses Kuroko- It was only a little white lie.

Aomine: So Kagmai told you. -wraps arm around Kuroko's waist- That why you weren't surprised.

Kagmai: Hey I told him nothing. Now hands off, cause it's time to dance.

Kagmai pulled Kuroko to the dance floor and Aomine went to get a drink. While everyone was dancing around Kise couldn't get his mind off that Hanamiya was not at the basketball game.

Kise: Hey Hanamiya I have a little question for you.

Hanamiya: What's up?

Kise: Well I know you're a high school basketball coach like Kasamatsu, and usually high school games are all at the same time and date. Just different places.

Hanamiya: True.

Kise: So why are you here?

Hanamiya: I think it's pretty clear… There's no games today.

Kise: Oh… Sorry about that.

Kise walked away from Hanamiya confused. Kasamatsu had told him that there was a game today. Still confused went outside for some fresh air. As he was outside he say Kiyoshi walk up with someone by his side. When he got a better look his eyes widen.

Kise: Oh shit.

Back into the club everyone was dancing around and drinking. But Hyuuga and Aida had to talk to Kagmai. Grabbing Kagmai by the arm Hyuuga sat him by Aida.

Aida: Okay we really need to talk.

Kagmai: I'm sorry Kuroko found out.

Aida: What?

Kagmai: About the party, I'm sorry.

Hyuuga: What? No. It's about who we saw today.

Kagmai: Who ya'll saw?

Aida: Your—

?: Hey brother.

Kagmai, Aida and Hyuuga looked up to see Kise, Kiyoshi standing next to Himuro.

Kagmai: Himuro?!


End file.
